The Future of a King
by twilightknight1594
Summary: It was the tradition in some ancient civilizations to look into the future to see if the king would be a strong one and have a successful reign. Well, what if that was done before Atem's regin? What would they see?


Twilightknight1594: Ok, I know I should be working on my other two stories but I was listening to music earlier and got this idea. I thought it would make a pretty good one-shot. So, without further ado, may the story begin.

* * *

It was a few hours before the new Pharaoh's coronation and everyone in the palace was buzzing around, trying to make sure that everything was perfect. The chefs were making the best food possible, the guards were on the look-out in every inch of the palace so that even a mouse couldn't get in, and the guardian's were trying to make sure that everyone was doing their jobs right. That is, every guardian except Isis. She had completed her duties and was taking a small break before checking on the other various things that had been on her mind but not assigned to any particular guardian. She walked to the inner courtyard and sat on the edge, watching the fish swim and musing about nothing important. Something her job didn't allow her to do often. However, her musings were interrupted when Master Shimon and Mahad came unexpectedly.

"Isis, what are you doing? We only have a short time before the coronation ceremony and you are playing with fish?!" Mahad was a bit more relaxed, but of course, compared to Master Shimon everyone seemed relaxed. It made everyone wonder how someone at that age could do the things he did and how his heart could survive the strain that he put it under. Shaking his head, Mahad turned back toward Isis.

"Finished with your duties, are you?"

"Yes. I was just resting my feet, but Master Shimon is right. I should be checking on something right now anyway." That caught Master Shimon by surprise. That hadn't even crossed his mind. Then, acting like what he had previously said didn't even happen, he came back into the conversation.

"No, you should rest Isis. If you've worked hard enough to finish the long list of tasks presented to you then you deserve it." Master Shimon stood there nodding in agreement with his hands on his hips while Mahad just shook his head behind him and Isis smiled. Master Shimon was always a good source of entertainment no matter what the situation.

"I have a question." Isis turned her attention back to Mahad.

"Yes, Mahad?"

"Have you by chance looked into the Pharaoh's future?" Master Shimon and Isis looked at him, a bit surprised.

"Hasn't his future already been looked into? You know that is the custom to do so after the birth of a prince."Master Shimon said, still a bit curious.

"Yes, but when they did, I remember the holder of the Millennium Necklace at that time saying that they couldn't see past tonight. That it was shrouded in shadows. It was like they weren't meant to see it."

"I remember that too now that you say that. Perhaps you should try Isis." Isis looked at both of them and thought for a minute. She had heard about that too and had always wondered why that had occurred. /_If the gods didn't want them to see it then trying again would be a pointless act. The gods might not even take it the wrong way. However, it might be that the Millennium Necklace hadn't wanted to reveal it then. If that were the case then now could be the right time_./ Curiosity finally got the better of her and Isis held her hands to her Millennium Necklace and began to concentrate. At first, she saw exactly what the previous holder had described. Shadows. However, they were strange in the fact that they weren't pure black. They had a hint of purple in them as well, as if they were a manifestation of some sort instead of normal darkness. Isis didn't have time to think about it though because as she pushed harder to find out what was to come, she saw something different, and it surprised her a little. She finally looked up and saw that Mahad and Master Shimon had taken seats near her and were looking a bit bored. Noticing that she was looking at them Mahad looked up and smiled.

"By the time it took, I am guessing you saw parts of his entire reign." Isis looked a bit confused.

"What are you talking about Mahad? I didn't take that long did I?"

"You took about two hours. We only have a bit longer till the ceremony begins." That shocked Isis. She knew that when using the Millennium Necklace, the user wasn't completely aware of the regular flow of time around them, but she hadn't even guessed that it would take that long.

"Oh my, then we had better get into position. Is everything ready? Is the prince ready?"

"Calm down Isis. Everything is fine. We made sure of it." Mahad said, putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her from getting up and racing off.

"Yes, now tell us about what you saw. We have waited long enough; we should at least get a hint about our king's future." Master Shimon said, looking a bit like a kid that had been told to wait for a year to open a present that was right in front of him.

"Well…ok. It began just as the previous holder of the Millennium Necklace said. All I saw was shadow. It was a strange kind of shadow though. It looked like a manifestation of power more than regular shadows."

"Hmm. That is odd, but we can worry about that later. What else did you see?" Shimon said. He probably was going to worry about it later, but you couldn't tell. Mahad, on the other hand, did look like he was worrying about it, and not pushing it to later. The Pharaoh was his best friend after all and if that was the first thing that was seen then it was soon to come, but he didn't want to worry the others and he too was curious so he let Isis continue.

"I then saw an image of a tunnel of light. It was like I was traveling through it rather than seeing it. After what felt like thousands of years of traveling I saw a boy that looked like the Pharaoh but seemed to be too young and he was pale. He was also dressed in odd clothing and was in strange surroundings. He was also putting together a puzzle that looked like the Millennium Puzzle held by the Pharaoh."

"Now that's interesting. What else?" Shimon was getting more excited by the second. Apparently, he secretly wished he was still a guardian and that he had had the Millennium Necklace. At least, that is what it looked like.

"Then I saw him in what looked to be in a courtyard, and he was hurt."

"The Pharaoh?!" Mahad said, now visibly worried.

"No, the young boy. He was standing in front of two other boys that were taller than him, but I think were the same age. He was protecting them against some sort of assailant. They were also all wearing the same kind of clothing. I think it was a type of uniform."

"Oh, ok." Mahad then calmed down.

"I then saw an image of someone who looked like the Pharaoh, but couldn't have been. He was still in that same strange uniform. He took care of the assailant."

"So the boy who looks like our king is a warrior. Interesting." Master Shimon looked like he was daydreaming, and trying to picture theses events, but Isis stopped him as she continued.

"Then I saw an image of him walking in a group of people with the boys I mentioned earlier and a girl in an area where there were trees everywhere. There was no sand, but grass on the ground and no buildings save for a lone castle that the Pharaoh look-alike was staring at and seeming to be anticipating something. Then I saw what it was. It looked like Priest Seto, but he too was in strange clothing. Not what the Pharaoh look-alike was wearing, but still strange. Then there was an image of them fighting. They were using shadow monsters and the Pharaoh look-alike was beating the Seto look-alike."

"Now that sounds a bit odd. Seto has never lost." Mahad said, remembering the training sessions he had had with Seto and the other guardians.

"Yes, but I didn't say this was Seto. I think he just looked like him, and in any case the Pharaoh would be able to defeat him anyway."

"Of course he would. He just would never compete with the guardians. Only watch. He _is_Pharaoh after all." Nodding in agreement with Master Shimon, Isis continued.

"Then I saw what looked like the Pharaoh dressed in all black and being attacked by birds and the same girl from the other image laughing. Then they were looking at the ocean from a higher point of land. Probably a small hill. The Pharaoh look-alike was leaning on a railing and talking to the girl about something. He looked very serious and it seemed to be important. Next, I saw him looking very depressed. He was in a desert area that looked much like Egypt, but I got the feeling that it wasn't. Either way, it looked like he had just lost someone very close to him. There was also this blonde girl that seemed younger than everyone else, but was very angry with him. The next image I got was of him and the Seto look-alike battling with some made that looked like another king. I am not sure what it was about, but I know that the opposing king was not fighting for anything good. They were in a strange room with carvings that looked like people through various ages in time and from many different lands. I do not know the significance of this. The final image I got was of the Pharaoh look-alike standing in front of a glowing door with a crowd of people behind him. Most were the same people that had been with him in every other image I received, but there were a few new ones that I couldn't really make out. I do know that they were sad though. The one girl in particular. The odd thing was that the young boy was there again and he was facing the Pharaoh look-alike. There looked so similar, but there was definitely a difference. I could have sworn one of them was our pharaoh but I don't believe that to be possible."

"Why is that?" Mahad was amazed by all that Isis was saying. He wasn't sure about some of the things that she was saying, but he didn't see why it couldn't have been the Pharaoh. The king could travel some if it was for a good cause, and knowing the Pharaoh, he wouldn't leave for anything but a good reason. He loved Egypt. It was his home. He was also king and since he was very duty-bound, Mahad knew he would need it to be important for him to leave. Especially without his royal court. Not once had they been mentioned. Always had there been other people there. They seemed to be more than causal friends than anything else, but Mahad didn't want to interrupt Isis anymore than was necessary.

"Well, somehow, I believe those events to take place several millennia from now." Mahad and Shimon froze.

"But…how. Even if he is Pharaoh, it isn't possible for him to live for several millennia is it? And even if it were, for him to look the same as he does now wouldn't be possible."

"It is if magic is involved." Mahad said to a worried Master Shimon.

"I don't think that's it." Mahad and Master Shimon looked back at her. "I think that magic is involved, but I don't think that he will live through all of those years. It wasn't time travel either."

"Then how?" Now Mahad wasn't sure. He was the king's head spellcaster and he should be the expert on magic, but he couldn't think of a way for the Pharaoh to be there and the present time.

"I'm not sure. But I do know one thing Mahad. You are there too."

"I am?" Now he was really getting curious.

"Yes. In some form or another, but you are there, still watching over him." Just as Mahad was about to ask another question, a guard came out into the courtyard and announced that the Pharaoh was about to come to the throne.

"Well, we had better get going." Shimon said, standing and beginning to walk towards the throne room.

"Yes, we should." Mahad said, joining him.

"And no matter what comes his way, at least we will be there to help him through it." And so the three guardians walked through the doors to whatever destiny was in store for them.

* * *

Twilightknight1594: This just stemmed from an idea that, seeing as Isis does have the Millennium Necklace, and they did try to see people's futures at birth, it wouldn't be a far jump for her to try to see how his reign would go. I didn't put her seeing Ishizu and Mr. Mouto because, even though they may be reincarnations of them, they aren't the same as them like Mahad is the Dark Magician.

Atem: That would be interesting if that happened though.

Bakura: A bit ironic.

Twilightknight1594: I hope you guys enjoyed. Bye.


End file.
